


Hari Spesial

by sisazat



Category: Pesan Dari Surga (2006)
Genre: M/M, Mario is a very soft dom, They're supposed to be happy together, While Kuta is a powerful bottom
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisazat/pseuds/sisazat
Summary: Kejutan kecil untuk Mario, dari Kuta.
Relationships: Kuta/Mario
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Hari Spesial

"Mario, kayaknya aku belum bisa pulang."

"Kenapa, sayang? Bukannya kamu bilang mau pulang besok?"

"Aku salah lihat jadwal. Rupanya besok masih ada jadwal manggung lagi."

"Yasudah kalau begitu." Jawab Mario tanpa semangat.

"Aku janji nanti langsung pulang kalau sudah selesai manggungnya. Tunggu aku ya? Kamu tidur di rumahku, kan?"

"Iya, sekarang saja aku sudah di rumahmu. Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti."

"See you, sayang."

Panggilan telepon itu tertutup. Mario menghembuskan nafas panjang, agak kecewa rasanya. Padahal ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menyambut kedatangan Kuta besok pagi. Namun sepertinya gagal. Kalau bukan karena pekerjaan Kuta, pasti Mario sudah protes. Terlebih lagi, esok hari adalah _hari spesial_ baginya. Semoga saja Kuta tidak lupa.

* * *

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Namun telepon geggam milik Mario masih tidak bergeming. Tak ada satupun SMS ataupun panggilan telepon yang masuk. 

_Apakah semua orang lupa?_ Pikirnya.

Hari ini adalah hari spesial untuk Mario, hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 24. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu mengharapkan _surprise _atau kado dari teman-temannya. Tapi tentu saja akan lebih senang kalau orang-orang terdekat ingat dengan ulang tahunmu bukan?

Seharian ini, Mario hanya bermalas-malasan di kasur empuk milik Kuta. Sesekali ia bangun dari kasur itu, hanya untuk ke kamar mandi dan makan. Selebihnya, ia kembali ke kasur itu, memeluk bantal kesayangan kekasihnya. Dipeluknya erat bantal tersebut, ia bisa mencium bau khas Kuta dari bantal tersebut. Membuatnya semakin rindu akan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kuta... Aku _rindu._" gumamnya sambil memeluk bantal kesayangan Kuta. Berharap Kuta bisa mendengarnya di kejauhan.

Waktu terus berputar, dan setiap menitnya, semakin membawa Mario kedalam sebuah kegalauan.

_Tumben sekali Kuta tidak menghubungiku sama sekali. Apa sesibuk itu? Atau dia lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari spesialku..._

Mario sudah mencoba mengirimkan beberapa SMS kepada Kuta. Namun tetap saja tidak ada balasan darinya. Sudah dicoba telepon pun, tidak di angkat.

Hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari bahagia Mario, malah berubah menjadi hari yang sangat membosankan dan penuh kegalauan. Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga kekasihnya tersebut bisa pulang dengan selamat sampai di rumah. Di sisa sore itu, Mario hanyalah diam termenung. Sampai akhirnya ia tertidur dalam lamunannya.

* * *

_Krieet._

Suara pintu tua itu terbuka. Seseorang memasuki rumah yang cukup besar itu. Namun sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Semua lampu pun masih dalam keadaan mati. Padahal sudah jam 8 malam, seharusnya lampu-lampunya sudah dinyalakan. Seseorang itu melangkahkan kakinya ke setiap ruangan di rumah itu. Bak sudah hapal, jemarinya menghampiri setiap saklar yang ada di rumah tersebut, menyalakan lampu-lampu disana.

"Sayang?"

"Kamu dimana sayang?" Panggil Kuta pada kekasihnya, Mario. Namun tidak ada jawaban samasekali.

"Sayang? Aku tau kamu sudah disini. Aku bisa mencium bau kamu loh dari sini." Langkah kuta perlahan mengarah menuju kamar miliknya, tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, ia langsung membuka pintu kayu itu perlahan-lahan.

"Sayang?" Senyum di bibir Kuta melebar ktika melihat sang kekasih tertidur dengan pulas di kasur miliknya. 

Mengenakan kaus dalam putih dan kemeja senada tanpa dikancing. Tidur dengan memeluk erat bantal yang Kuta tau, itu miliknya.

Perlahan Kuta mendekatkan dirinya, duduk di tepi kasur tersebut. Tak ingin mengagetkan Mario atas kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. 

Diusapnya wajah Mario, dibangunkannya secara perlahan.

"Sayang, bangun. Aku sudah pulang."

Perlahan Mario membuka matanya. Dengan segala kemampuannya ia berusaha memproses apa yang saat ini sedang terjadi.

"Loh, Kuta? Kamu sudah pulang?"

"Iya, aku pulang lebih cepat."

"Tapi katamu..."

"Aku _rindu _kamu, Mario. Kamu juga, 'kan?"

Mario tersenyum. Mereka berdua memang semacam memiliki kekuatan telepati. Mario pun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, lalu ia memeluk kekasih kecilnya dengan erat. Melampiaskan rindu yang sudah ia pendam selama kurang lebih dua minggu tidak bertemu. Tidak perlu berkata banyak, Mario hanya perlu mengutarakannya dengan pelukan penuh kasih sayang terhadap Kuta. Kuta pun membalas pelukan erat tersebut. Lega rasanya, akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu kembali.

Pelukan tersebut berlangsung lama. Dua sejoli yang diam dalam hening, mengekspresikan kerinduan mereka lewat pelukan penuh cinta.

Sampai akhirnya Kuta membuka suara, memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayangku."

Mario yang mendengarnya sontak melepaskan pelukan tersebut.

"Kamu ingat, sayang?"

"Tentu aku ingat. Masa aku bisa lupa? Oleh karena itu aku memaksakan pulang hari ini. Memang sih aku tidak sempat mempersiapkan kado ataupun _surprise party _untukmu. Tapi kuharap kehadiranku bisa menjadi kado untukmu."

"Kehadiranmu saja sudah cukup berarti, Kuta. Kamu segalanya untukku."

"Dan kamu juga segalanya untukku, Mario. Aku cinta kamu, sampai kapanpun. Walau dunia berusaha memisahkan kita, aku akan selalu tetap ada di sisimu. _Di belahan dunia manapun, aku akan tetap bersamamu_."

"Aku juga cinta kamu, Kuta. _Di semesta manapun, di kehidupan manapun, kamulah satu satunya orang yang akan kucari._"

Perlahan Mario mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kekasihnya, tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya, ia mencium lembut bibir Kuta. Meluapkan rasa cintanya pada Kuta. Perlahan Kuta membalas ciuman lembut tersebut. Romantis. Tanpa nafsu birahi, hanyalah rasa cinta diantara mereka berdua.

Sampai akhirnya Kuta menyudahi ciuman romantis tersebut.

"Jadi... Ulang tahun ke 24 kamu mau kado apa, sayang?"

"Memangnya aku boleh minta?"

"Boleh dong."

"Tapi aku tidak tau mau minta apa. Coba kamu saja, mau kasih aku apa."

"Bagaimana kalau... 2 ronde malam ini, 4 lagi kamu boleh tagih untuk minggu ini."

"Ide bagus. Aku mau itu jadi kado ulang tahunku."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poorly written fic. Pardon me.


End file.
